Lighting the Way
by etherealloveliness
Summary: Bellatrix Black always thought of herself as a proud woman, lighting the way for others, not the COMMON way, but the better way. And sometimes the better way is a dark place where you have to fend for yourself. Written for The 500 Prompt Challenge.


A/N: Just a little thing for a challenge.

* * *

The moon was hidden behind a patch of clouds as starlight tried to peek through the hazy veil. The summer air was still. Bellatrix _almost_ reconsidered her decision, yet at the last moment, decided that these were the steps that led a person to power, infinite power. That was what she wanted, wasn't it?

Yes, it was.

As Regulus led her through the circle, people with gaunt masks on whispered and laughed at her, one even tripping her. Didn't they know who she _was_? But then she realized that in this inner group, it didn't matter who you were on the social food chain, so long as your blood was pure. No, coming from an elite family could only get Bellatrix so far in life.

This would take her farther.

In the middle of the huddled people was a man. His face was unseen with the long black hood that was draped over his head. His lips twitched up into what looked like a sadistic smile. Pale hands fingered a wand. "Regulus Black, what have you brought to me here? A woman? Very good, very good. I presume you know her?"

Regulus started to shake beside Bellatrix and a drop of sweat trickled down his neck. "This is Bellatrix Black, my Lord. She comes from a wealthy pureblooded family. She is not my sister but my cousin. My Lord, she is risking everything she has to join you. I think she is worthy of your attention." He stood up a little straighter, a little more confident. This was not the Regulus Bellatrix had grown up with. Here was a young man under the Dark Lord's command. Regulus had killed people and made his family proud. He was...powerful?

"What have you got to say for yourself, Bellatrix? Is this true?" His voice was cold and calculating, the way she had always imagined it. This was a man that would rule the Wizarding World.

"Yes. What my cousin says is true." Under her emerald-green cloak, away from prying stares, a shiver ran down her spine.

The infamous Dark Lord's eyes glistened as he threw his hood back. His face was cruel and snakelike as he stared at Bellatrix with a look that was _almost_ respect. "If you are so devoted, pledge your allegiance to me and receive the Dark Mark."

Bellatrix stifled a gasp. To some, the Dark Mark was a curse, placed above the scene of a murder. To others, it was looked upon with reverence, because with it came power. She wanted that more than anything, to serve the Dark Lord and join his inner circle. She flung her black hair over her shoulder. Holding her head high, Bellatrix declared proudly, "Yes, My Lord! I shall do anything you ask of me, anything at all! Place the Dark Mark on my arm so that the whole world may see I am devoted to you."

His grin widened, exposing teeth. "Bellatrix Black: from now on, you will be my devoted servant, going around to do my bidding, to be by my side as I rule the Wizarding World. You will have endless power"—she grinned with wicked glee—"and now, I mark you as mine." He pulled back her sleeve and muttered a spell Bellatrix knew not.

She started screaming as her skin burst out in flames.

It was total agony, her flawless, creamy skin darkening, and her body shrieking in protest as a skull burned itself in her arm. She hadn't realized she had fallen to the dirty ground until it was over and she could think coherently. Blacks did not cry at others' mercy.

Mascara ran down her cheeks, yet somehow, she still tried to look dignified.

Bellatrix tried to ignore the stares as she stood up and wiped the mud off her dress.

Breathing heavily, she glanced down at her tattoo. A skull with a snake had forever marked her as one of Voldemort's.

* * *

She apparated back about a block away from the Black Mansion. Her family hadn't known about her little excursion. Bellatrix would tell them later. The only people she had told her Andromeda and Narcissa.

When she quietly slipped through the door, disheveled and clutching her right arm, her sisters were waiting. They immediately rushed up to her. "Oh, Bella," they softly cried, trying their best to comfort her. She wished they could; it would have made the experience so much better.

Narcissa led Bellatrix out into the courtyard where she sank onto the cool stones. She was bombarded with questions right away.

"Did it hurt?"

"What was it like?"

"Did you recognize anyone?"

"What did_...he_ look like?"

She patiently answered their probing questions, now letting out all her pride, anxiety, and fear.

Finally Bellatrix pulled back her sleeve and heard collective gasps. As the glowing orb in the sky moved out from behind the clouds, moonlight shone bright on the uncovered skull. And so began her march as a Death Eater.


End file.
